


Confessions

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I just want Alex to be happy, Sanvers - Freeform, Set a few months after 2.06, Slight angst at the beginning but with a happy ending because I need it, post 2.06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex shows up late one night at Maggie's only to reveal she still has feelings for her friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alex deserves to be happy and I need her to be happy so I wrote this. I really love both Maggie and Alex and they deserve every happiness in the world.

It had been several months since Alex had come out to Maggie and Kara. And she was doing fine, she really was. She'd been on a few dates, set up by both Maggie and Kara. She'd discovered that kissing a woman was infinitely better than kissing a man. She'd come to terms with her newfound sexuality and had come out to her mother and a few of her close friends from work. And really, she was doing fine, or at least she tried to convince herself of that.

But in the middle of the night, when Alex was alone, only then could she admit to herself that maybe she wasn't alright. Because she was in love with a woman who she was sure would never love her back.

But life went on and Alex pretended everything was ok. She worked, she went on a few more first dates (rarely a second and never a third). She hung out with Kara and Maggie and their friends in her free time and she was doing so well at hiding her feelings. Until she turned up drunk one night at Maggie's door that is.

xxx

Maggie is woken by an incessant knocking on her door. The red glow of the clock tells her it's just past 2am, way too early for this. She considers just going back to sleep but the knocking hasn't stopped yet and it doesn't sound like it will so she pulls herself out of bed.  A quick look through the peephole has her surprised at who's on the other side of the door.

"Alex?" She's not sure when "Danvers" became "Alex" but the name rolls off her tongue now, with both fondness and confusion.

It only takes a moment to realise that she is drunk.

Maggie gestures her inside "what are you doing here, is everything ok?"

Alex stops and spins around to face Maggie, almost falling over but righting herself in time.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" She looks around, taking in her surroundings before she realises she's not at her place. "Oh."

Maggie laughs, "hold that thought." She vanishes and returns a moment later with a glass of water in her hand, "here, drink this."

Alex downs the water in seconds and hands the glass the back to her.

"So, what're you doing here?" She's curious, she's seen Alex drunk like this before, but that's usually when they've been out drinking together. Tonight it seems like she's been drinking alone.

Alex looks at Maggie, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I don't remember."

She laughs, reaching out and placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, "come on, let's get you to bed."

Alex looks down at the contact and that seems to jog her memory as to why she's here because she swats Maggie's hand away and Maggie is surprised by her sudden change in demeanor.

"I keep trying to pretend everything is fine but it's not." She didn't sound so drunk anymore.

"Alex?" Concern is clear in her voice now, no trace of the laughter from before.

"No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to make things ok and I don't know what else to do." Her voice sounds broken now, no slurring, just pain.

"Things? What things?" She wants to place her hand back on her arm but she's not sure it'd be welcome after Alex hit her hand away last time.

"Us." Alex clarifies, waving her hand back and forth between them, almost making herself fall over again with the movement.

"Us? Our partnership? Our friendship?" This is drunk Alex talking so Maggie knows whatever she's saying is the truth. And maybe she should stop her, knowing sober Alex wouldn't want this. But she can't now, not when her friend is clearly hurting and she doesn't know why, wants to know so she can try to fix it.

Alex keeps talking like she hasn’t heard Maggie speak, “I tried to get over my feelings for you, I pushed the feelings away, I went out on dates, I tried to forget you but it’s not working.”

Maggie can only stare open-mouthed, she’d thought Alex had gotten over her feelings for her months ago.

Alex looks down now as she speaks, afraid to make eye contact as she talks, “and I think they’re gone, that they’re forgotten, but then I see you again, and you smile and all those feelings come rushing back and I fall even harder for you each time.”

“Alex-“ Alex cuts her off.

“I’m in love with you.” Her voice breaks as she says the words.

“Alex-” Maggie tries again but Alex still won’t let her speak.

“But I think it would be for the best if we give each other some space for a while, just until I’ve truly gotten over you.” The pain is back.

Alex looks up at Maggie, like she’s just remembered that she’s there, “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Alex turns for the door and finally Maggie gets the chance to speak, “at least let me drive you home.” They can speak about this when Alex is sober but Maggie wants to at least make sure Alex is ok now.

“I’m fine,” Alex says, shaking off the hand that’s tried to grab her arm to stop her.

“Alex-“

“I said I’m fine.”

Alex is gone before Maggie can stop her.

xxx

Alex is the one who is woken the next morning to a loud knocking on her door. She finally pulls herself out of bed when the sound doesn’t relent.

"Maggie?"

"I thought you might need this after last night." Maggie held up a cup holder with two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag.

Alex just grunted in agreement, turning and leaving the door open before she went and lay down face down on the couch.

Maggie laughs as she shuts the door behind her and places the food on the coffee table. She disappears and reappears a moment later with a glass of water and some painkillers.

“Take this.” Alex moves her head to the side so she can look up at Maggie and sees a glass extended towards her, a bright smile on Maggie’s face.

With some effort Alex rolls over and sits up, taking the glass and painkillers and downing them both.

Maggie takes the glass back from her and switches it for the cup of coffee she’s brought her, “now drink this.”

Alex grins, “you’re a life saver.”

They sit in silence and drink their coffee and eat their pastries, Alex already feeling so much better than she did when she woke up this morning, how much did she have to drink last night? She wracks her brain but last night seems vague, she can’t even remember how she got home. She does remember that she was drinking alone though.

“Wait, how did you know I’d been drinking last night?” Maggie had guessed by Alex’s behaviour that she didn’t remember last night and now she has confirmation.

“You came by my place on your way home.”

Alex rubs her forehead, pushing some of her messy hair behind her ear, “I did? I don’t remember that at all.”

Alex sees Maggie hesitate and she realises that something had happened, “oh no, what did I say? Or what did I do?”

“You may have said a few things,” Maggie admits and she watches as Alex buries her face in her hands. At least this is one conversation she can’t run away from, not hungover and in her pyjamas. Maggie is actually impressed that she got changed when she arrived home last night after the state she’d been at her place.

“Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it, I was clearly drunk,” Alex says, voice muffled by her hands.

“See, I’m hoping you did mean it.”

Alex looks up then, mildly surprised, “what did I say?”

“Quite a few things actually.”

“Care to elaborate on that?” Alex was scared, what exactly had she said last night?

“You told me you’re not ok. That you’ve tried to get over your feelings for me but it’s not working.”

Alex is absolutely mortified as she stumbles over her words, “look, I’m sorry, it doesn’t matter, can we just forget about it?”

Maggie wasn’t going to let this go though, “you said we should give each other some space until you’re over your feelings.”

“I don’t want that, you’ve been a good friend these past few months.” She’s really not sure where she’d be right now if she hadn’t met Maggie.

“I don’t want that either.” Alex looks at her, surprise clearly written on her face, she thought Maggie would, was worried that now her feelings were out in the open again it may make Maggie uncomfortable.

“But maybe…” Alex hesitates and Maggie uses it as her chance to speak, has to let Alex know this before she tries to shut her out.

“I love you too.”

“What?”

“Last night you said you were in love with me and I hope it wasn’t just drunk you talking because I’m in love with you and-“

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence as Alex surges forward, cups Maggie’s cheeks and kisses her.

Kissing other women was nice but kissing Maggie was like nothing else she's experienced before. It feels soft and warm and like home, a feeling she’s clung to since they first kissed all those months ago.

Both women are grinning when Alex pulls away.

“But what you said at the bar, the last time I kissed you? I thought you weren’t interested in me?”

“I never said that,” Maggie says, hands now cupping Alex’s cheeks too, “but we also couldn’t get involved then, not when you were still figuring yourself out, it would never have worked out between us and I couldn’t lose you.”

Alex’s heart is hammering in her chest, is this really happening? She had to control herself though, make sure it was real before she got her hopes up. “Why didn’t you say anything later?”

Maggie shrugs, “I’d assumed you’d gotten over me.” She’s never gotten over Alex but she’d assumed the other woman had moved on.

Alex presses her lips back firmly to Maggie’s, eventually pulling away again to rest their foreheads together, “never.”

xxx

When Alex shows up to work later that day and Kara sees the uncontrollable smile on her face, she raises her eyebrows at her in question.

All Alex needs to say is "Maggie" and Kara's arms are around her in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and that we get some more happy Alex in the show soon because my heart can't take it when she's sad.
> 
> tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
